DASR - Opening Sequence
by Majestic War
Summary: An opening sequence for Down A Shadowed Road, featuring main character bios, and teaser battles/scenes throughout the story! Be amazed!


**MW**:** Hello all! This is a little opening sequence I've decided to put together featuring each of the main characters and a few upcoming battles that you will be sure to find in the story as we continue together! Feel free to review this as well! **

**Battles Viewed: Maximillion versus Sabrina - ****_Kan Davasi, _Talon versus Ptolemaios - Absolution**

**Scenes Viewed: Talon and Astra - Just Kiss Me First**

**Powers Explored: Absolute Death**

**Characters Viewed - Raht, Sabrina Wolfheart/Oceansword (She reminds me too much of Emilia. If you don't know who this is, ask Wolfheart.), James Duskstone, Astra Snaketongue, Mirror Moonstone, Talon Bloodbane du Legendaire Suzerain von Crux (Talon Bloodbane, the Legendary Overlord of Cross), Hunter Lioncloud (du Legendaire Suzerain von Crux), B.L.A.S.T., Team Immortal, Thalomir, Jilak, Frase, and Shina.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

><p>DASR - Talon Bloodbane Von Crux de Legendaire Suzerain<p>

Age: Undefined. By appearance, 52; Presumably centuries old.

Appearance: Shaggy, spiky black hair. Crimson eyes. Dark skin. A single sharp fang that tends to gleam even when not in light. Looks most like Thalomir

Height: 5'6"

Personality: Talon is rude, blunt and somewhat kind. He is somewhat awkward around women, and although he can flirt with them, he has stated that he only does that to appear cool because he dislikes being embarrassed.

Mannerisms: His eyes glow when angry, sexually aroused, or nervous. He is often influenced by his ancestors and hears their voices inside of his mind, resulting in him "talking to the air".

Weapon of Choice: Crescent Axe of the Astrals, or "Miss Golden" as Talon refers to it

Primary Form of Magic: Absolute Death (Purest and most raw form of Necromancy)

Secondary: Divination

Weaknesses: Cold, relationships, unfair fights.

Bio: Talon lived quite happily with his younger brother Hunter and his two parents who were experienced magics users, acknowledged across every world in the galaxy known as the Spiral.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise that someone wanted them dead.

It was quite cliche. Or at least, Talon thought so as he watched his mother scream in agony before him, limbs ripped from her body, organs shattering like the most fragile form of glass. It broke him.

And so did the abuse.

His mother's fiancé Lucas had appeared shortly after his father went into the war. He was kind. Well, up to that point. But after Sierra's death, then everything was Talon's fault. Even if Hunter was beaten by Lucas as well, it was all Talon's fault. Talon couldn't take anymore. The abuse twisted him. Caused him to steal without really knowing why. Maybe it was for the sweet release from the chaos in his life. And then he stumbled upon the axe, and liberation seemed inevitable. He went home, a rumbling voice swirling in his head, power surging through his body, and destroyed the object of his hate within seconds. He was free. And then he met the White Owl Pirates. And Raht. Who he figured was a friend, until Raht framed him for murder and put him in jail, leaving Talon with Thalomir as his countenance.

But where would this road lead?

Battle Style: Talon usually takes a somewhat forceful approach. He focuses most of his power into at strength-filled attacks that put his opponent on the run or the defensive. In battle, he utilizes his axe and uses the confusing and harrowing magic that revolves around death, or Necromancy, to trap opponents or blow them away before they have time to register what just happened.

Lineage:  
>- Father's Side: Talon BloodbaneHunter Bloodbane/Majestic Luminous War - Valdus Bloodbane - Valerian Bloodbane - Rouge Brulant Ciel Bloodbane (Red Burning Sky Bloodbane) - Dux Von Crux Bloodbane (Ruler of Cross) - Alistair Von Crux - Valkoor Von Crux - Thalomir du Legendaire Suzerain Von Crux (Thalomir, the Legendary Overlord of Cross)

- Mother's Side: Mother's side. Eden's name means 'Eden of the Dark,' and Phaedra's name means 'Phaedra, the Legendary Dark.' Talon Bloodbane/Hunter Bloodbane/Majestic Luminous War - Sierra Misthaven (Bloodbane) - Fallon Skyrunner (Misthaven) - Rowan Stormsword (Skyrunner) - Babel Frost (Stormsword) - Andrea Fireheart (Frost) - Eden Von du Oscuras (Fireheart) - Phaedra du Legendaire Oscuras

* * *

><p>DASR - Astra Snaketongue<p>

Name: Astra Snaketongue  
>Gender: Female<br>Age: 19  
>School: Conjuration (secondary Necromancy)<p>

Looks: hair - long (reaches lower back), red ombre, wavy/curly at the ends, soft to the touch

eyes - a bright, rather intimidating amber color that could almost be described as cat-like; has an odd sliver of silver underneath her pupil on her right eye

skin - a healthy tan (not too light not too dark)

body - hour glass in shape, muscular, broad shouldered, tall, medium weight

Outfit - an all black one-shouldered velvet dress that goes to about mid-thigh, has obsidian armor covering her sleeveless arm that's melded into her shoulder, has a long swooping cape w/ a hood, knee-high leather boots rimmed with obsidian armor that's melded into her skin, has a silver metal waistband she uses as a sort of sword belt where she keeps her two daggers that act as wands

Significant markings - a black numbered tattoo in her right wrist that says "P00167", obsidian metal melded into her skin running along her spine, on her right shoulder blade (where the armor is attached), her left rib cage, her knees (where the boots end), and halfway wrapping around her right eye, coming out of her eyebrow and wrapping around her cheekbone

Personality: sarcastic (often cruelly so), comes off as rude, blunt and to the point, dedicated, has a powerful sense of right and wrong, a realist, observant, honorable, fears nothing (with the exception of strange machinery), will never let anything get in the way of doing her job, cunning, persuasive (in a not-so-nice way), very intimidating, quiet, takes her jobs seriously but will never do anything she deems wrong (meaning she's willing to break the law in order to do the right thing), tactical, efficient, sharp-tongued

Pet: Gift - a small black dragon w/ silver metal spikes running along his back, four on his head that look almost like a crown, obsidian metal warped into his underbelly much like Astra; doesn't trust anyone, always thinking they'll betray him and Astra. He acts as Astras guardian, protecting her from anything he thinks may harm her (Fun Fact: in German, his name means venom or poison)

Bio: Despite being so young, Astra has experienced much in her life, wizening her beyond her years and turning her into a rather bitter individual. When she was five her mother met an unfortunate end when sickness overcame her fragile body. Because Astra was so young she didn't understand what had happened when her mother closed her eyes and never opened them again. She confronted her father about it who, taking advantage of her naïveté, merely said her mother had gone asleep and that she would wake up eventually. He only said this to get her away from him so that he could go out drinking. She spent days sitting at her mothers bedside waiting for her to wake up. Five years after her mothers death she confronted her father again upon realizing that her mom would, in fact, never wake up. This sparked an argument that would end in Astra running away from home.

For three years Astra lived her life as a pickpocket, doing whatever she could to survive in the dangerous streets of Marleybone. One day a scientist approached with a proposition for a better life. All she would have to do was take part in his experiments, and upon consistent persisting, she agreed, and went under an experimental surgery. The scientist was an evil man though, and like her father he used her undeveloped mind to his advantage. He wiped clean all her memories and melded magically enhanced obsidian metal into her skin, heightening her senses and making her much stronger than the typical human. (The most notable change was having her feet cut off, replacing them with cybernetic ones). He would have turned her completely robotic, but an accident where he was trying to install an eye piece caused a piece of silver to enter her eye, awakening her from her coma-like sleep. (Because of her heightened senses, she didn't go blind). Unable to continue on with the changes, he then went on to train her how to steal, pickpocket and even kill for his own devious needs. He told her it was "for the greater good".

Two years later, at age 15, Cyrus Drake had come to Marleybone for a visit in hopes of helping his lifelong friend get over his drinking problem. That friend was Astras father. When the scientist ordered her to go an kill him, thinking that the destruction of one of the greatest Conjurers in the Spiral would prove his point of science beat magic, Cyrus immediately recognized his friends daughter despite all the changes. She didn't recognize him though, and a battle took place. In the middle of the intense fighting, Cyrus called out Astra's mothers name, which clicked something in Astras mind. The battle ceases, and Astra proceeds to ask who he is and how he knew his family. Cyrus, though bewildered, answers her questions willingly. Things begin to click, and in a final attempt to help Astra receive all her forgotten memories, he takes her to her mothers grave, where the final pieces of the puzzle finally fit together. Astra is suddenly aware of all the evil things she's done, and begs Cyrus for his pardon. She informs him of everything that happened to her, and in response he took her back to Ravenwood with him, teaching her the magical art of Conjuration and nursing back to full health.

With Cyrus's help, In a matter of four years Astra has become a very powerful wizard who, despite her bitter exterior, fights for the greater good and would do anything for justice and peace.

Relationships: Cyrus Drake - a sort of father figure and her mentor

Other: - Gift went under the same experimentation as Astra, which is why he scarcely leaves her side.

- Her personal quote is: "Dead flowers don't grow on trees." She says this whenever someone has a way too optimistic view on an issue (she hates optimists and pessimists alike).

- She can be very metaphorical at times

* * *

><p>DASR - Team Immortal<br>Team Members: Maximillion Goldstar, William Lightningwind and Vincent Deathwalker.  
>Team Bio: The three of them met at the Aquilian Arena where they were forced to work together to defeat the Hydra. After that, they teamed up for the Immortal Games where they became the first to ever complete it (granted, they were also the first to take the challenge as a group). Having completed the games, they were given the Immortal Gear and teamed up again to battle Cronus and keep him sealed within Tartarus. Their rewards were fame and continued use of the gear as well as Mastery Amulets which gave them minor skills over some of the other schools of magic. Now they just hang around and wait for a new adventure.<br>Team Weaknesses: Their Immortal Gear only has power so long as the Immortals bless it. If they act in a way against the Immortals or do anything that the Immortals disagree with, all their gear loses power.  
>Maximillion Goldstar:<br>Age: 22  
>School: Myth with Storm mastery (only Storm spells he knows are Wild Bolt, Insane Bolt and Storm Lord)<br>Height: 5'1  
>Weapon of choice: Zeus' Bolt of Genius.<br>Personality: Heroic. Can't stand the thought of doing anything wrong or immoral. Respectful. Lawful. Believes heavily in plans before action. Humble.  
>Weaknesses: Relatively predictable. Too much respect for authority and law. Suffers OCD. His plans are occasionally needlessly complex.<br>Fears: The Dark. Caves. Anything that wold likely be hanging around a dark place. Bats above all else.  
>Bio: Was raised by knights in Avalon. When he was 18, he asked a wizard for advice on how to become a great hero. The wizard gave him a blank spell card and said it would reveal itself when it finds the other two cards of the set. The card led him to Wysteria, where he learned Myth magic from the Library. Years later, the card led him to Aquila were he competed in the pre-Immortal Games. He teamed up with William and Vincent to defeat the arena's Hydra and the spell revealed itself to be Basilisk, which became his favorite spell. After defeating Cronus, he became the "Spirit of Zeus."<p>

William Lightningwind:  
>Age: 20<br>School: Storm with Myth mastery (only Myth spell he knows is Earthquake)  
>Height: 5'4<br>Weapon of choice: Trident of Shock Waves.  
>Personality: Changes with the tides. Bounces around from being mellow and gentle, angry and destructive, and fun and playful. Dislikes being told what to do and will often go out of his way to defy orders.<br>Weaknesses: ADD. His lack of respect for authority gets him into much more trouble than it gets him out of. His randomness hinders the teams ability to function.  
>Fears: Confined spaces.<br>Bio: Being one of the few humans on Zafaria left him with little friends. He spent most of his childhood dreaming of life beyond Zafaria. A shaman gave him a blank treasure card and told him to go to Wizard City. After that, the card would lead him to his destiny. After a few years, the card took him to the pre-Immortal Games where he teamed up with Maximillion and Vincent to defeat the Hydra. His card revealed itself to be Tempest, which became his favorite spell. After defeating Cronus, he became the "Spirit of Poseidon."

Vincent Deathwalker:  
>Age: 23<br>School: Death with Fire mastery (only Fire spells he knows is Krampus, Helephant and Heckhound)  
>Height: 5'3<br>Weapon of choice: Hades' Soul Scythe (not an actual Scythe, just a staff called a scythe)  
>Personality: Quite. Grim. Indifferent. Untrusting. Arrogant.<br>Weaknesses: Arrogance. Lack of communication occasionally causes problems for the team. It takes a long time to earn his trust and until you do, don't expect him to be a team player.  
>Fears: People (though he wont admit it), wild animals.<br>Bio: Raised by Dragonspyre war generals, he was taught that power means everything. He learned magic from Dragonspyre academy. He asked one of the Draconian teachers how he could find the ultimate source of power. (Meh, I think you know where this story goes by now.) The card became Bone Dragon.

* * *

><p>DASR - Sabrina<p>

Name: Sabrina Wolfheart  
>Age: 15<p>

Gender: Female

School: Level 50 Storm with a second school of Life

Relationship: N/A

Personality: Willing to do exactly as Morganthe says, cold, cunning, extremely witty, but with a surprising soft spot for animals. She gets intimidated very easily due to being short. Has very little skill at magic and relies on swiftness, quickness, and strategy. Is rather adapt at making traps and great with a fighting staff.

Pet: Scout, a pure black Storm Hound with an attitude. Loves to fight and loves his master more than anything except showing off and being a big pain.

Bio: Celestia born, Sabrina's parents died while she was young, leaving her in a foster home that didn't care for her and called her tan skin, raven black hair and green eyes 'ugly and out of place with us'. She ran away at age ten and went to Ravenwood, going into a slightly better foster home but still getting negative comments about her looks. Choosing Storm magic because she wanted to be strong, she found it was much harder then she expected and was failing every class. Sabrina sought out Morganthe at age eleven after being brutally bullied for lack of magic skill and bad grades. Moganthe took her in and trained her to be brutal while teaching her truly disgusting lessons in pain, magic, and fighting. After a while she became known as 'The Wolf' for ambushing lone Ravenwood students and tearing them apart as revenge for being bullied. To her, Morganthe is her 'Savior' and will do anything for her to the point of killing innocent people after torturing them. She still has goodness in her heart, she just doesn't know how to reach out for it and forgive anymore.

* * *

><p>DASR - B.L.A.S.T.<p>

Oct 15Name: B.L.A.S.T  
>Age: Sorry to break your rule, but only a little over 5 years old.<br>Gender: Male?  
>Homeworld: Marleybone<br>Species: Machine.  
>School: Fire is all he knows.<br>Actual School/Where They Studied: Marleybone. Specifically, Dr. Katenstien's lab.  
>Occupation: Rogue. Can easily be used for anything by anyone.<br>Looks: He's a vastly improved version of Iron Golem from Golem Tower. He's a good 6'8 with a bully build. Metal armor is sleeker. His furnace burns in his fists and head, unlike the original models. A Katenstien logo is printed on his back.  
>Personality: Katenstien wanted B.L.A.S.T to have little personality. All personality A.I is devoted to loyalty and lack of empathy.<br>Mannerisms: none  
>Likes: Being built for destruction, that's all he can take pleasure in.<br>Dislikes: Water. Not being used for something  
>Fears: Water. Corrosion<br>Family Members of Mention: technically, Dr. Katenstien is his father.  
>Backstory: The mad cat's greatest creation. The doctor was planning on taking over Marleybone with B.L.A.S.T as his greatest weapon. Unfortunately, the doctor forgot about B.L.A.S.T when he finished creating his new monster. B.L.A.S.T was then abandoned in the cat's lab when Katenstien had to quickly change locations (the Marleybone police finally found someone). Since then, he's been sitting in his dark corner, waiting for a purpose.<br>Extra: His fire isn't just his power source, it's also his memory, personality, everything that isn't metal basically. The fire is fueled by pure mana, giving him fire mastery. By burning a fire treasure card inside him, he can learn the spell. He's slow and heavy which is never a good combo. He's completely fire proof.

* * *

><p>DASR - Raht<p>

Age: 17

School: Moon with very minor storm magic (strongest storm spell he knows is Storm Shark).

Appearance: Messy, dirty, black hair. Buck teeth. Rat-like nose.

Height: 4'9

Weapon of choice: His words.

Skills: Master lair. Expert thief. Advance knowledge of aerodynamics. Master escape artist. Skilled infiltrationist.

Weaknesses: Not physically strong. Lack of powerful magic. Compulsive lying (even when he'd rather tell the truth). Can be tempted easily.

Bio: Kidnapped by The White Owl pirates as a baby, he learned about lying and tricking others at a young age. He eventually used those skills to frame his captors for murder and theft (crimes he committed to frame them), collect the reward money and make off with millions in gold. The White Owl pirates escaped, hunted him down, took his money, beat him and would've killed him if not for the interference of Halston Balestrom. Halston took him as a foster parent and tried to teach him storm magic. Raht eventually betrayed Halston when he stole one of his invention and sold it for gold. Raht ran off with nowhere to go and no purpose but to survive. He lacks friends, family, anyone who trusts him and a home. Any money he gains is quickly lost either in a hasty escape attempt, arrest, debts, or poor spending. Raht occasionally returns to Ravenwood under the disguise of a new student so he can trick kids out of their treasure cards, hide from anyone after his head, or to just pretend he's a normal student.

Not gonna lie, I originally came up with Raht just so he could antagonize Scurvy. At some point I gave him a bio and an idea for a story. I doubt I'll be using him anytime soon so go nuts.

* * *

><p>DASR - Mirror Moonstone<p>

Name: Miranda MoonStone (but people call her Mirror. She hates the name Miranda. Seriously, she will hurt someone if they call her Miranda. She's freakin ruthless)  
>Age:14-17... Your choice<br>Level: around the magus levels... 34 to be exact  
>school: Fire<br>Secondary: Death  
>Appearance: Since she's a magus, she has the traditional Mooshu robes colored red and yellow, with a trim of black. She has darktanned skin, and her red eyes match with her hair. Her hair is short (it's up to her shoulders) and covers the left side of her face. She is a little bit below average in height but that doesn't bother her. When dressing occasionally, she dresses sloppily.  
>Personality: Ah, she's...loud. She's extremely sarcastic and is the "screw all of you, I don't care" kind of chick. She's a tomboy, and hangs out with a lot of guys. She hates the "girly girl" type, and doesn't like being called pretty, or attractive, for a girl. She curses a lot (This is optional) and tends to do things on her own. But she's a really supportive person towards her friends. She's more like the... comical relief person.<br>Pet: A baby dragon called "Lulu"  
>Wand: Heh, she stole a blade from a mooshu guard a long time ago.<br>Backstory: She grew up as a normal girl. She father abandoned her and her mother, so Mirror took care of the house, since her mother was sick. Once Mirror hit puberty, and became what most people call "attractive" her mother died. A day before her mother died, she and her mother got into a fight, because Mirror dyed her hair, and cut it (such a motherly thing to get mad over) without her permission. Since she died the next day, Mirror hated her look, thats why she hates whoever hits on her, of comments on her clothes. She only buys Mooshu stuff because her mother loved that world, and their traditions.  
>Others: Mirror is talented with a whole lot of weapons. She just prefers the blade she carries. She also is clumsy and gets in trouble a lot. If you want, put her in a relationship with anyone *winks* Also, because her name is "Mirror" a lot of people (at least when they first meet her) are like "woah, thats a really weird name". Yeah, add anything else if you want.<br>Sorry for it being long...

* * *

><p>Thalomir du Legendaire Suzerain von Crux; The Decayer; The Betrayer<p>

Age: Undefined. By appearance, 50; Presumably over fifteen centuries old

Race: Titan-born, human appearance

Height: 5'7"; Presumably a towering giant

Appearance: Long, shaggy ebony hair, a lean build, dark brown skin, crimson eyes; Presumably so intimidating that armies would run in fear (This is true)

Rank: Unranked; around Exalted level

Primary Form of Magic: Absolute Death (The purest and most raw form of Necromancy)

- Most-Used Abilities:

Slaughter: Thalomir infuses his axe with the agonized souls of the dead and using all of his force, pounds against his opponent's skull, cracking it and sending the souls inside where they proceed to torment the victim until they cannot stand the voices and turn to ash.

Overlord: Thalomir unleashes the full power of Absolute Death in the form of a large bubble that causes everything it touches to decay.

Secondary: A special form of physical combat called Cross that is the infusion of magic into weapons in order to deal more damage; styles created and mastered by Frase and Thalomir

Personality: Incredibly cocky and high-spirited, ruthless, and stubborn. Thalomir has stated that he isn't one for relationships and remains awkward around women. Frase and Jilak are his closest friends and he enjoys dueling with them in order to test their strength. Thalomir hates rules and stated that he rebelled against his creators because he wanted to break free of their binding chains.

Weapon of Choice: Crescent Axe of the Astrals

Bio: Thalomir was one of the first humans to be fashioned from the power and imagination of the Titans, a creation that they prided himself on. Thalomir was meant to end all conflicts-a mediator-a war to end all wars. Thalomir knew what he existed for, but rebelled against his creators because of his hatred for rules and dislike of servitude. Thalomir gathered his own army and became known throughout the galaxy as a ruthless tyrant who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Thalomir fought valiantly and went down roaring for his freedom at the hands of his son, Valkoor, who disagreed with his ideals, and his only friends Frase and Jilak. Thalomir broke his soul apart and placed the fragments in his son's body as he died, recognizing Valkoor's latent ability and passion to make the world a better place. As such, Thalomir and every descendant live on in each descendant's body, able to communicate with that person through their mind, and lend them unobtainable knowledge and amazing power as needed.

Others:

Thalomir often uses metaphors and is very formal with his language, unlike his descendants. Thalomir is said to be on par with the likes of Frase in terms of combat ability. Thalomir has lost many battles, especially to Jilak, who he sees as a rival. In actuality, Thalomir has been known to see Frase and Jilak as his siblings and although he is aware that Frase does not return his brotherly affection, he pays no heed.

* * *

><p>Frase Ka'dlaak; Dragon of WrathDragon of War; War Matron

Age: Indefinite; by appearance, 56; presumably over 20 centuries old

Race: Descendant (later known as Archen, which is kin to Dragon Titan race, but not pure Titan); can possess human-like form

Height: Dragon form - 7'6" (remember, she is like the pet dragons in wizard here, not a Draconian)

Human form - 6'2"

Appearance:

Dragon Form - A long, muscular body with snow white scales that reflect light brightly; unusually long claws and fangs; intricate silver designs not unlike the school symbol marking her body; long, sharp, icicle-like horns, five on her head with two more shorter ones; an intricate silk white-blue headdress on her horns with a well-designe silver base and diamonds hanging at the ends; long tale with spikes at the end resembling, again, icicles; striking ice-blue eyes with red lining the slit-like pupil

Human Form - tall, broad shouldered, has muscular bulk, hour-glass shape, powerfully and sturdily built; long white hair that brushes her bottom that's tinged with silver, very straight with little form to it; white skin blemished with scars, though a flawless face; pointed, elf-like ears; dragon eyes the same as her natural form, an angular face with a sharp chin, thin lips, and narrow nose; protruding fangs; she wears the same headdress, along with silver armor that's intricately designed and a white cape

In either form, incredibly intimidating, striking fear into the hearts of many.

Rank: Unranked; presumably Exalted; basis for many Ice magic practices

School: Dragonspyre Lord of Ice, presently known as Raw Ice Magic  
>Secondary: The original raw forms of the Elemental classes (Storm and Fire)<p>

Personality: Aggressive, quick to fight, often considered blood-thirsty, strategist, realist, unkindly, racist, asexual (meaning she's not sexually attracted to anything or anyone), independent, proud, hyperactive (has issues standing still), workaholic, authoritative, in-control, intimidating, unresponsive to romantic pursuits, impossible to manipulate or charm, lover of solitude, self-minded, natural born leader, honorable, blunt

Pet: None

Weapon of Choice: In dragon form, teeth, claws, and magic; as a human, a large, two-handed ebony war-axe and magic  
>Bio: A pre-destined kin of the Titan Talik, Frase was an honorable and aggressive warrior with innate magical abilities, making her one of the few capable of transforming into a human upon command. In the Dragon Age, she served the Lord of Dragonspyre, the First Titan, as his war advisor and commander of the Dragonspyre army. However as humans grew more powerful with magic and claimed Dragonspyre for their own, she was forced into hiding, taking her fellow Ice dragons and settling in the northern lands of Dragonspyre. She was a brutal, battle-hungry warrior who was always ready for war, even ones considered unjust, and was feared throughout all of Dragonspyre. Later in her days, as her pre-determined death drew near, she was called upon to help form the Dragon Haven, an otherworldly realm outside the Spiral, and became one of the High Archen, serving as a war advisor and commander.<p>

Later in life, many of her aggressive Raw Ice practices were taught in schools as well as self-taught. She's remembered for her brutality and cunning in battle, as well as her unforgiving and malicious behavior.

She never took a mate or had any offspring as she felt no attraction toward any race, gender, or single person. She was believed to be barren and incapable of feeling love or sympathy/empathy.

Others: Frase was pre-determined at birth to become one of the greatest dragons to exist in the physical realm as well as the otherworldly one, notably for her strength and perseverance.

To those familiar with her, Frase is known to be the greatest warrior of her time, and known as one of the best and most brutal to present-day and beyond. She never lost a single-handed battle (this does not include battles that took place in war).

It is believed that she was never granted any firm or official leadership because of her fondness of battle.

She has stated that she herself feels no love or passion for anything, and unlike most females, never wanted offspring and is aggressive even towards children. She has also stated that she was aware of Thalomir's fondness of her, but she felt "no such thing towards him".

* * *

><p>Jilak Sa'da; Speaker of the Dragons; Councilor<p>

Age: indefinite; in appearance, 50; presumably over 15 centuries old

Race: Descendent; can take human form

Height: Dragon Form - 6'11";

Human Form - 5'10"

Appearance:

Dragon Form - slender, with a long body and short, well-muscled legs; smaller than other dragons of his kind; large wings; dark purple scales that fade to black towards the bottom and lighter towards the top; a long, thick tail; gold-yellow spines along his back and tail, and two large, ram-like horns of the same color with two straight ones on his head pointing back; sparks of light between his scales from time to time, reminiscent of lightning; brilliant green eyes with a yellow-gold center; from a distance, reminiscent of a storm cloud; narrower eyes than typical

Human Form - dark tan skin with various discolorations; angular features with narrow eyes and sharp, pronounced cheek-bones; shoulder-length dark purple - almost black - shaggy hair held in a low pony tail; slender, with lean muscle definition; long legs; multiple ear piercings; black tribal tattoos on his left arm; long pointed ears

Rank: Unranked; presumably Exalted; basis for many Storm magic practices and legends

School: Lord of Storm; presently known as Raw Storm Magic  
>Secondary: The other two elemental classes in their raw forms (Ice and Fire)<p>

Personality: wise, sharp-tongued, sharp-witted, sarcastic, humble, hater of humans (specifically after the fall of the First Titan), thoughtful, blunt, understanding, intelligent, aggressive (though with impeccable self-control), powerful, influential, a master of speech, impeccable sense of right and wrong as well as justice, manipulative, devoted to his cause, has little to no fondness of war or fighting

Pet: None

Weapon of Choice: As a dragon, magic and teeth; as a human, Vindur, The Wind Sword, which is a powerful and ancient short sword crafted by Jilak infused with his magic

Bio: At one point in time, Jilak was a dangerous, deceitful, and powerful Storm dragon who fashioned killing others for fun. However, upon his capture and meeting with the first Titan, he had to swear his allegiance and prove that he can keep his powers in-check as to not needlessly destroy others. To avoid the death sentence, he agreed to these terms, and went on to serve first as the Titan's slave then a soldier (where he met his kin Frase, whom he would work closely with through life and beyond). After fighting in uncountable wars with his blood thirsty kin and seeing his companions and family fall in death, he lost the taste for battle and left the army.

As time went on, word of Jilak's amazing and influential voice and speech spread, eventually reaching the First Titan's own ears. He appointed Jilak as his advisor, and the two became close friends. He worked closely with Frase, the First Titan, and eventually Talik, the Betrayed Titan, whom he defended in his trial. He was one of the pre-destined dragons who would form the Dragon Haven.

He would later be remembered for his speechcraft and innate abilities to manipulate, persuade, and - while a bit less known - tell stories. He never took a mate or had any kits, simply because he was picky about his female suitors.

Others:

Jilak is the most powerful being in terms of raw power, though he rarely uses the full extent of his abilities and prefers peaceful resolutions over fighting.

It is said that the power of Stem was first created by Jilak, which is a rare power granted to select few dragons. Those who have the Stem power can willingly go in and out of the Haven and are imbued with unmatched, unique magical abilities.

He speaks with incredible metaphors and phrases, and his voice is very deep and powerful, which can silence entire crowds with one word. He also has a wonderful singing voice.

More regale him for his speech and influence over his power. He's a strong protector of the Dragon Titan way of life.

* * *

><p>Name: Shina (shine-uh) Half-Blood<p>

Age: 19

Gender: female

School: Divination (secondary Fire, limited knowledge of Theurgy)

Race: Half Draconian/half Human

Looks: hair - long (reaches to the top of her bottom), bright orange that fades to red at the tips, shaved on the left side of her head

eyes - a bright, piercing ice blue that closely resembles that of a dragon

skin (and scales in this case) - dark tan, somewhat patchy skin with discolorations along her arms, hard, dark red scales cover her back, chest, and sides of her neck and patch her arms and legs

facial features - slanted eyes, a crooked jaw and nose from being broken one too many times, narrow facial structure, has small horns running along her cheekbones, one of which is chipped, a black tribal tattoo on the shaved side of her head in the jagged shape of a dragon that starts at the back of her skull to her eyebrow

body - tall (around 6 foot), slender but well-muscled, has two short, yellowed horns protruding from the top of her head, her arms can be considered wings as skin and scale stretch from beneath them to look like dragons wings but are not flyable as there are multiple tears in them, has long claw-like nails and feet resemble more draconian than human, covered in multiple scars, a particularly nasty one running along the length of her right arm

typical attire - any tank top and military style pants/boots, or a long, intricate black and gold robe that's cut so her arms are free

Considered fierce, intimidating, and not pleasing to the eye. Most flinch at the presence of her, or are outright disgusted.

Personality: hot-headed, judgmental, opinionated, a pessimist-realist, a loner, a high sense of honor that can sometimes be considered twisted, unfriendly to strangers, duty-oriented, loyal, doesn't make friends easily, prefers breaking things over fixing them, a stickler for tradition, defensive about Dragonspyre and her clan, would do anything for her clan, capable of working with others (grudgingly), hates racism and discrimination with a passion, loves learning of Frase (the War Dragon) and Jilak (the Speaker of the Dragons), aggressive, bluntly truthful, has a low tolerance for immaturity

Brief Backstory: Shina always had difficulty fitting in due to her mixed race. When her clan (the Crèv) found that one of their warriors had a misconception with a human, they through both her and her mother out. Even so she found that she had an undying loyalty to them and continued to beg for their acceptance. Finally, they gave in, and sent her on a quest to rid one of their ancient ruins of a ghost, the Necromancy tyrant King Thalomìr, one of the greatest and most powerful Necromancers knows to the Draconian race. If she does this, she is accepted back into the clan, though her mother would remain in exile. Over a course of eight months, she defeats the Necromancer ghost by a slim chance, calling upon the spirits of Frase and Jilak to aid her coming battle, and appalled and grateful for her loyal and courageous act, they accepted her and began to teach her the ways if Jilak and Frase, the two dragons they worshipped who lived In the Days Before. In all other society's, however, she is continued to be thought of as an outcast. Shina is continuously sent on quests to hone her magical powers that take her well away from home t various worlds.

Extra: - she will rarely, if ever, smile

- her sense of humor is dry, and what she does find humorous is often dark

- despite her being outcast by other civilizations and verbal hate of everyone, she keeps a deep-down, unconscious care for each world and would give her life if it meant protecting the Spiral.

- because of her clan's dwelling in the teachings if Jilak, she's a very powerful diviner, the informal teaching leaving her a very raw and pure user of Storm magic, which can often be dangerous if not kept under control. And because of their dwelling in Frase's teachings, she's a very potent warrior who wields a war hammer for "breaking things".

- Her greatest weakness is how emotional she is. If someone manages to get under skin and upset her enough, her instincts replace her sane mind and her normally high defenses and strength are compromised. Instead she attacks blindly without acknowledging her surroundings or her enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Exploring Ancient Magic: Absolute Death<strong>

**Q: So, tell us, you two, what exactly is Absolute Death?**

**Talon: Well, to put it simply, it's the most pure, most raw and unstable form of Necromancy.**

**Q: So then, it's Necromancy at its fullest?**

**T: Simply speaking, yes.**

**Q: What do you mean, "simply speaking"?**

**T: Well, if I put it simply, then yes. But if I were to explain it to you, your brain might as well fry itself. **

**Q: Sounds scary. ...Would you be interested in telling us more?  
><strong>**T: I can divulge a bit of information-Thalomir can tell you more. Anyhow, Absolute Death is raw, pure Necromancy. Pure as in unstable and fresh, not clean and good. Absolute Death is basically Necromancy at its fullest-an amplified version of all the most powerful forms of Necromancy-including Shadow Magic molded together. If you still don't follow, let me put it this way: If a Necromancer can summon an army of undead, then a Necromancer who can utilize Absolute Death can summon a planet full. But since Absolute Death is unstable, if you attempted to summon a planet full of undead, you would succeed...at the expense of your life.**

**Q: Wow...well, that explains it some more...Can anyone besides you and Thalomir use Absolute Death?**

**Thalomir: My kin is of Titan blood. Myself and all my kin can use my power as a result of my Inheritance. And to think one such as yourself has the gall to ask such a thing... **

**-Thalomir snorts-**

**Q: Ooookay then. Next question-Thalomir, did you really love your wife?**

**Thalomir: ...I will impale your limbs on wooden pikes and eat your soul, you wretched, arrogant bastard. **

**Q: X_x**

* * *

><p><strong>Talon inhaled deeply, lifting Mirror's unconscious body up and cradling it for a second. Ptolemaios smirked, or at least, a Celestian equivalent of a smirk and exclaimed, "She's probably dead by now, with all that moon poison running through her body."<strong>

**Astra would've scoffed, but remained silent, instead staring at Talon as he set Mirror's body back onto the ground, and an ominous energy began to emanate from his body. His eyes glowed venomously, and his short, dark hair whirled around him in the wind he'd created. Talon's voice choked with controlled rage and absolute power. "I will kill you." He whispered, and Ptolemaios raised an eyebrow.**

**"You? Kill me? Boy, you couldn't even-"**

**With the only warning being a gasp from Astra, Talon was in front of Ptolemaios, his face masked in darkness. The Celestial raised an eyebrow as Talon summoned his axe, but before the moon deity could even utter or even imagine an incantation, the Crescent Axe of the Astrals was smashed into the deity's side and Ptolemaios was already spinning in the air before Talon drew the axe backwards. A palm was shoved into the deity's chest as he began to regain his balance, and a silvery white flame sprouted from the centre of Talon's open hand, crushed almost painfully against Ptolemaios' chest, throwing him backwards, the ebony bubble surrounding them shattering. Talon inhaled deeply again, and spun the axe around his wrist. Knowledge poured into the young man's mind faster than a flowing waterfall, and within milliseconds, he'd learned, memorized, understood and mastered an ancient form of combat utilized by equally ancient or high level wizards.**

**Ptolemaios rose to his feet. "You dare to strike me with a creation of my own...? No-you and your filthy ancestors have tainted it-with your obsidian blood-" The deity wiped spittle from his mouth. "I should have killed Valkoor long before he rose to power!" **

**Talon was silent, cold fury pressing his lips into a thin line, crimson eyes alight with fiery rage. "Did I permit you to speak?" Talon hissed powerfully, and Ptolemaios' eyes widened as he witnessed the first form of the Crux combat style firsthand. Talon poured his magic into the crescent axe, and it began to hum obnoxiously with energy. He spun the axe again. "Fight back, you pathetic piece of shit. Fight back, Ptolemaios." **

**Ptolemaios hissed and threw his hand over himself, and Talon caught the glimpse of a shimmering fabric that Ptolemaios pulled over his body. Talon growled in frustration as the Moon Lord vanished. Ptolemaios reappeared behind Talon, the edge of his hand striking against the back of Talon's neck. The young man stumbled forward, regaining his balance as he neared the ground. Talon turned and viciously swung his axe at Ptolemaios's face, but the Moon Lord stepped backwards easily. Talon swore as he hit the ground, flipping over his head and rollin backwards. How was he forced on the defensive so easily?**

**He had to stay calm. Calm. Calm...calm.**

**He inhaled deeply, and threw his hand to the left, a bolt of electricity arcing towards nothing in particular, at least, to anyone observing the battle. The lightning hit a nearby stone of pure silvery rock and the rock seemed to absorb it before suddenly shattering and revealing Ptolemaios who happened to be in front of Talon's face. Talon leaped backwards, and thrust his hand towards the Moon Lord, but nothing happened. Ptolemaios gave his equivalent of a satisfactory smirk which faded quickly as the moon rock directly in front of Talon crumbled.**

**Absolute Death.**

** The Moon Lord hissed unearthly and threw his hands into the air, a flash of white light causing Talon to close his eyes and shield them, temporarily losing control of his Absolute Death ability. He swore as the light subsided and in Ptolemaios' place stood a full fledged Draconian, white hair protruding from its skull. At first, Talon thought it was Frase-at least, based on Shina's drawings, but then he realised that Astral spells were used to amplify. Ptolemaios had transformed. Talon stood, motionless, and then was galvanised into action as Ptolemaios made an odd gesture with his fingers, wiggling them about. **

**Talon swore under his breath. In this form, Ptolemaios was strong. **

**Talon gritted his teeth and rolled backwards, quickly regained control of his Absolute Death and dispelled it immediately.**

**Unfortunately, he was a bit too late as Ptolemaios rushed forward and from his palms burst a ball of blinding ivory energy. The sphere hit Talon in the chest before it began to stretch, taking on a more cylindrical shape, one end of the ethereal rod transforming into a point. A spear formulated solely of Astral magic was lodged in Talon's left breast, and Talon seemed to be suspended in air for what seemed like an eternity. Without warning, he sailed the rest of the two feet to the ground, and tumbled another four feet before going limp. The Crescent Axe of the Astrals flew from Talon's hand and skidded to a halt near Ptolemaios' now webbed foot, but the Moon Lord disregarded it.**

**Astra's eyes narrowed and filled with angry moisture as her fist began to swirl with golden energy, and the ground beneath her cracked. Ptolemaios turned towards her, and white light began to gather around his body as he prepared himself to duel Astra. **

**His back was turned to Talon.**

**_Go forth, my paragon._**

**Thalomir hissed inside Talon's head. Talon gnashed his teeth together and reached vainly towards the golden bladed polearm lying on the ground by Ptolemaios' boot. The weapon shook as the Moon Lord and Astra began their battle. Without warning, the axe twitched almost unnoticeably before sailing into Talon's hand with ease. **

**The Necromancer's eyes began to glow brightly as he hefted himself up, the spear still lodged a millimetre above his heart. Talon coughed, and Thalomir's words rang out in his head again.**

**_Judgement is nigh. _**

**Talon roared in anger and ran towards Ptolemaios, who turned around as Astra's charged fist collided with his cheek. He yelled in agony and whipped his head back towards Astra, but too late, as two blades brushed against his rib, and Ptolemaios could taste the malice emanating from the weapon. Was this was Absolute Death really felt like? **

**The Moon Lord had no more time to think, as the force of the blow ripped him from the ground and threw him aside, sending him flying across the floor and crashing into a silver rock, which shattered upon impact. Talon continued to yell as he proceeded to tug the spear from his chest, ignoring the fact that it nearly tore his heart. He tore the silver spear from his chest and threw it viciously at Ptolemaios, whose eyes widened as the object came hurling at him-by a human, no less! **

**Talon threw his head back and let out a guttural, animalistic roar of anger, and a scarlet bolt of lightning lept from the white ceiling that adorned Ptolemaios' chamber and impaled the Moon Lord in the stomach. **

**Talon took a deep breath before he collapsed onto the floor. Ptolemaios lay where he was, mouth agape in shock, a bolt of lightning in his stomach, a spear lodged in his chest. Without warning, he vanished, becoming nothing but a pile of white ash. **

**Astra rushed to Talon's side, placing her hand on the wide hole in his chest. The moisture now began to spill from her eyes, and she cried. Unbeknownst to her, Mirror stirred, and witnessed Astra's blatant display of affection. A pang of jealousy struck the Pyromancer, and she looked away in shame as Astra captured Talon's limp form in a tight embrace, her lips brushing against his continuously, her tears dripping onto his face. **

**Talon's crimson eyes were fixated on the ceiling of Ptolemaios' chambers, and he heard Thalomir whisper in his mind, feeling his smirk in his subconscious. **

**Was he going to die? **

**_Well played, Talon. _Thalomir muttered with a smirk as Talon inhaled weakly, a ragged breath which may have been his last. **

* * *

><p><strong>Talon was everything Astra had ever wanted. Everything she'd ever needed, actually. She'd been with her fair share of men over the years-albeit some of them were psychopaths-but none had ever made her feel this strongly for them. <strong>

**Talon wasn't perfect, and he was quite the flirt****, but was compatible with Astra because his perfections countered her imperfections. He was a puzzle piece, that fit together with her and stayed there; even in her darkest times, he still loved her. She would've felt bad about treating him so cruelly during the time she was under the influence of Arturo Vale, but didn't, because she knew that Talon only yearned for her happiness, no matter what she did.**

**Talon was attractive in every sense. Astra had difficulty recounting why he was attractive, but the more she thought, the more she was able to imagine. He once had quite long hair, but he had cut it short so that it now tickled the back of his neck. Astra loved Talon's hair. It was soft, silky, and thick enough for her to tangle her fingers in when he kissed her. **

**He smelled good, too. Astra loved to bury her face in his chest and take in his flowery scent which always seemed to come from him even in battle. She loved to cry on his shoulder, or to just curl up next to him at night and inhale deeply, that flowery, soothing scent.**

**His touch... Was galvanizing. Every time he'd brush a tentative hand against her cheek, Astra would shiver in delight and bring herself closer to him, eager for his warmth. Everytime he would kiss her, he would always snake his arms around her waist, make her shiver again, cause her to want him even more than she already did.**

**Talon was a good kisser. Astra wasn't sure if he practiced or not, or if he was influenced when he kissed her, but he was definitely refined. Every time, he would brush his lips against hers ever so softly, and wait there-just waiting for her to respond. He was like a life-sized toy. **

**So, likewise, Astra wasn't sure what to expect when he proposed. He had come up from behind and snaked his arms around her, pulling her body backwards into his. Astra had yelped in surprise at first, but when she felt the familiar warmth of Talon's body, she relaxed. Her eyes were closed and she leaned against him, opening her eyes only when she felt something peculiar brush against her face. She opened her eyes slightly, her face colouring itself red as her half-lidded gaze widened to a fully alert one. **

**A ring was held in front of her nose, a silvery-white crystal embedded inside. Astra gasped, her hands covering her mouth in an obvious gesture of surprise. Tears welled up in her eyes as Talon stepped from behind her and knelt in front of her, his crimson eyes finding her heterochromatic ones. He grinned lopsidedly. "I'd hope for you to say yes, but the choice is all yours, Astra." **

**Astra would've cried, but over the years, she'd learned to hold it in. To bear the emotional burden herself. But now...now she couldn't help the tears as they streaked down her face, a race to reach her chin before she wiped them away. Astra broke down and cried openly, sinking to her knees. Through her sobs, she muttered 'Yes!' several times.**

**Talon's grin grew wider, and he embraced her, tilting her chin when she uncurled from her ball of sorrow. He smiled. "I take that as an invitation to kiss the bride?"**

**Astra's eyebrows furrowed, and she sent her fist into Talon's gut. "Just shut up and kiss me, you flirtatious asshole." She growled, and Talon smirked as he kissed her.**

**This kiss was different from the ones he showered Astra with whenever she came back home. This kiss was different than the ones he'd given to the other girls, the ones who would cause Astra to fidget in jealousy, the ones who Astra wanted to pound with her fists until Talon seemed to understand what 'cheating' was. But this kiss told Astra that he always understood. This kiss was filled with the same passion, the same flaming drive he carried into battle. This kiss told Astra that she was always the only one for him, and he never tried to hurt her-all those girls just like to pounce on him. This kiss held Talon's hidden lust that he kept buried beneath a mountain of anger, sadness and happiness, the hidden lust that he'd held for years, the lust that never diminished even when she wasn't human anymore, the lust that was exploding within him right now, the list that told Astra that he didn't just want her-he needed her. This kiss that he gave her finally told her that he loved her. This kiss said "I love you" in the most brazen and blatant of ways. Astra's eyes were still closed when he finally pulled away. He remained silent and waited. She opened her eyes. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was crying. He wasn't making a face while doing it, he was just staring at her, obsolete tears running down his face, his lips pressed into a thin line.**

**Astra stroked his cheek lovingly. "It's okay to cry, Tal..." She muttered, and she watched his lower lip tremble.**

**"Do you know how many years I've waited for this?" He whispered, his voice so soft that it was almost incoherent. "Fifteen years, Astra. I've wanted this for fifteen years, and...and here I am-finally-! I never thought that-" Astra put a finger to his lips and cut him off. He glanced at her and she smiled. Suddenly, he rose to his feet, his eyes serious, and lifted Astra up, a hand snaking under her thighs and another supporting her upper back.**

**"Talon, what-?" She began, as Talon opened the balcony door and walked back inside his house. "What's going on?" She asked, voice taking on a concerned note.**

**Talon's eyes glowed brightly, a vibrant scarlet that paved a pathway through the darkness of the house. He set her on the bed and was on top of her in seconds. Astra raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Astra," he began, and Astra knew he was going to speak rapidly, "I want kids. I want three kids. I want three kids and I want their names to be Noxus, Wolfheart and Sierra. I want a big house. And I want them to know magic. I don't want them to see war, or death, but I want them to know magic. And-And I want a wedding. I want a big wedding, and you'll wear a nice dress, and I'll wear a nice suit-or maybe not, because I'll probably be broke, but I'll try and I probably have to ask Hunter to buy the other parts of the wedding, but it'll be okay-and then you'll walk in and I'll cry and it'll be all good because we'll kiss and there-there'll be tons of food-and-and I want sex-I don't know why, maybe it's Thalomir, but I hope it's okay and I'm actually-" Talon's rapid-fire monologue was cut short when Astra kissed him, pulled back, and then slapped him viciously.**

**Talon froze for a moment, glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow. **

**Astra's eyebrows furrowed again, and she adopted an angry expression. "Shut up. I want to get married tomorrow. Three kids is fine, but four is better. No one's going broke. I'll pay for the wedding. And-er-" she blushed a deep scarlet. "-about the sex-um..." **

**Talon's gaze held childish hope and he grinned. **

**In his mind lingered the vivid memory of when he's almost had sex with Astra before, but she stopped him because she was afraid. Although he had felt her heartbeat and known that she secretly desired it.**

**Astra spread her arms wide and concluded her sentence, staring at Talon, a deep blush on her face, her single blue eye searching his eyes for recognition. "...Just kiss me first." **

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Kan<em>_ davasi._" Maximillion declared, eyes filled with heroism and determination. His friends stood beside him, brandishing their weapons, fingering their amulets.**

**Sabrina let out a disgusted sigh and stretched her fingertips towards the heroic leader of Team Immortal. _Damned gentlemanly prick._ A scythe of electricity arced from her hands, darting towards Maximillion, who thrust his amulet forward, the lightning slipping easily into the necklace. He smirked upon seeing her raise an eyebrow and raised his hands towards the sky. "Bless..." He murmured, and a bolt of golden power shot down from the sky, striking Maximillion's hands and causing Sabrina to shield her eyes defensively.**

**Vincent shook his head begrudgingly. "Never ceases to amaze."**

**William snorted. "My Trident definitely puts on a better show when I summon it, eh, Vince?"**

**Vincent scoffed. **

**"Shut up." William retorted, knowing what Vincent would've said if he were more talkative.**

**Maximillion twirled his hands in the air, the golden light swirling with him, before stopping abruptly and holding his arm in the air before dropping it, pointing the tip of Zeus' Bolt of Genius at Sabrina threateningly. "You wi be the one to die first, unholy wench." He exclaimed, as if he were reciting a Biblical passage. "ZEUS! BLESS ME WITH THE POWER TO JUSTIFY ALL EVIL!" Maximillion's heroic yell caused his weapon to buzz in excitement before an equally blinding golden flash exploded from the tip of the weapon and targeted Sabrina's heart. **

**"Shit!" Sabrina swore heartily, and sidestepped, a short distance teleport positioning her on the side of the now calcifying beam. She studied it carefully before her eyes began to widen as Maximillion placed his other hand on the bolt, and swung it like a single edged blade towards her location. Sabrina leaped into the air. Predictable. Me he watched and hovered above in slight amusement as Maximillion growled in frustration and retraced his blade of light. He stood still for a moment, and then inhaled deeply. Sabrina felt her hair rise and heard the sizzle of oxygen molecules coming in contact with electricity molecules. A Wild Bolt? Predictable-**

**A swirling cloud of darkness materialized over her head. She could block this.**

**Red bolts of lightning crackled inside. **

**Fuck.**

**The resounding crack that the Insane Bolt caused made Maximillion's ears ring. Maybe he'd gone deaf. He shrugged inwardly. It was a _Kan Davasi_. You don't go deaf, you kill or be killed. Laws of nature always seemed to defy Maximillion, always seemed to bear a hidden grudge against him, and yet he felt vague sentiment in return. Nature was an obstacle that he would overcome in order to justify all the evildoers-to rain righteousness down upon unholy souls. Red lightning crackled within the cloud once more, and from the smoke, Sabrina's body plummeted to the ground, covered in black blotches, most likely from the electricity, the power that the Insane Bolt held. **

**Maximillion fingered his amulet. Today, he was feeling lucky. Considerably lucky. He paused, his gaze settling on Sabrina's sizzling body. His eyes widened, and he sidestepped as four Lightning Bats circled him, signing a few of his hairs sticking out from his helmet. He gritted his teeth. Damn. He thought, and then spoke impulsively. "I call the_ Kan Davasi _off!" **

**William raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Vincent remained silent, staring at Maximillion incredulously.**

**"Max, you can't call off a death match. You either kill her or go down in flames." William continued.**

**"We won't let you die, bastard," Vincent muttered, brandishing his staff. **

**"Most words I've ever heard you say, Vince." Maximillion chuckled, and Vincent shrugged. "Okay! Let's end this..." Maxmillion mumbled and brushed some dust from his clothes and straightened his armour, a habitual, ritualistic mannerism stemming from his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. The Light ing Bats continued to circle around him, and he ignored their presence completely and pointed at Sabrina. **

**"Unholy wench! I will end y-" He was cut off as a Lightning Bat sailed into his thigh, and harmlessly bounced off of his thigh guard. "Zeus has blessed me today, you malicious fool! I won't lose!" Maximillion summoned his Bolt of Genius, and inhaled deeply once more. **

**_Go forth. _The voice of Zeus spoke in Maximillion's head and Maximillion nodded curtly in response. **

**"Judgement is nigh." He whispered softly and the earth beneath his feet exploded as Sabrina darted towards him. A viridian reptile burst forth from the ground, scarlet forked tongue flicking from the inside of it's maw, which held four elongated fangs, the likes of which were capable of slicing through magically enhanced metal. **

**A Basilisk.**

**Sabrina groaned.**

**It was done. The seed of her impending doom was already planted in her mind.**

**Maximillion's victory had been decided by the gods.**


End file.
